


One Piece PETs: Animal Riot

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Series: One Piece PETs [227]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Gen, Riot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8662375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: Luffy, Robin, and Chopper team up with a group of animals; based off of the color spread of ch. 431. Takes place pre-timeskip.





	

**One Piece PETs: Animal Riot**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This wild series belongs to Ze Great Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

This next story's set in the jungle. It was a lush, green oasis, home to many wild animals. Wild and DANGEROUS animals.

 

"Just how I like 'em!" Luffy grinned. "Shishishishi!!!"

 

"Uh...remind me why we're here, again?" Chopper asked, tentatively.

 

"Because Oda says so," Luffy answered, "Besides, it's fun!"

 

"I agree," Robin chimed in, "You never know what you might find in a jungle."

 

"That's what I'm afraid of," Chopper muttered, "what if we run into any wild animals?"

 

"Then I'll just kick their asses," Luffy answered, "And maybe eat 'em, too, because I forgot my lunch."

 

His stomach growled, proving his point.

 

"...Now I'm wondering what I should be more afraid of," Chopper spoke, "the wild animals or Luffy's appetite."

 

Robin chuckled at this.

 

"It'll be all right, Chopper." she told him. "I'm sure Luffy would never eat you."

 

All of a sudden, the trio heard a growling sound.

 

"Okay, Luffy, we get it," Chopper piped up, "You're hungry."

 

"That wasn't me." Luffy replied.

 

"...You're joking, right?" Chopper asked, worriedly.

 

"Nope." Luffy answered, bluntly.

 

"I was afraid of that...!" Chopper squeaked.

 

    Robin crossed her wings, preparing to face whatever wild animal came her way. Chopper whimpered as he hid behind Luffy, who cracked his knuckles and grinned.

 

"Whoever you are, show yourselves!" he called out.

 

Sure enough, a huge lion appeared, flashing his teeth for all to see.

 

"AAH!!!" Chopper screamed. "A LION!!!"

 

***GROOOAAAAAAAAAAR!!!*** The lion roared.

 

"What's he saying?" asked Robin.

 

"He said to get out of his jungle, that he reigns king here, and if we don't leave, he'll eat us alive," Chopper translated, "CAN WE GO NOW?!!"

 

"NO WAY!!!" Luffy shouted. "I'm not scared of any lion!"

 

The lion growled at Luffy, as if sizing him up.

 

"Hmph!" Luffy huffed. "Bring it on."

 

"Luffy, be careful!" cried Chopper.

 

"Don't worry, Chopper." Luffy replied. "I can take this kitty."

 

Soon, the lion charged at Luffy, who stood his ground.

 

"Gum-Gum PISTOL!!!"

 

***POW!!!*** Luffy punched the big cat right in the jaw!

 

"How do ya like that?!" he questioned.

 

"WHOO-HOO!!" Chopper cheered. "GO LUFFY!!!!"

 

"Shishishishishi!" Luffy laughed. "Yeah, I'm awesome!"

 

"Luffy, I don't think that lion's done yet," Robin pointed out.

 

The lion shook his head of any disorientation, then growled at Luffy.

 

"Oh, back for more, huh?" Luffy asked. "Good! I like a challenge!"

 

The lion roared as he charged for Luffy again. This time, however, Luffy dodged him. "Too slow!"

 

"Luffy, don't patronize him!!" Chopper cried.

 

"Chopper, who's side are you on?!" Luffy questioned.

 

"The staying alive side!!" Chopper argued.

 

"Ugh!" Luffy groaned with a roll of his eyes.

 

As he was busy fighting the lion, Luffy didn't notice another animal slithering out of the bushes. But Robin did.

 

"Luffy, behind you!" she called out. "A python!!"

 

"With a necktie!!" Chopper added.

 

The python hissed as it lunged for Luffy.

 

"WHOA!!" Luffy cried as he ducked down.

 

Suddenly, a loud roar was heard, and it wasn't coming from the lion.

 

"An elephant?" Chopper asked.

 

Sure enough, an elephant wearing a ten gallon hat came charging through the trees!

 

"Holy--!" Luffy cried.

 

"It's a free-for-all!!" Chopper shouted.

 

To add more to the insanity, a bull wearing a baseball cap came charging towards Luffy.

 

"OH, COME ON!!!" Luffy complained. "WHAT'S WITH ALL THESE ANIMALS!?!?!"

 

Soon, both the elephant and the bull charged at Luffy!

 

"All right, that's it!" the Monkey Man shouted prior to jumping into the air. "Gum-Gu~m GATLING!!!!!"

 

***BAM! BAP!!*** Luffy's fists slammed into the bull's head and the elephant's jaw! Heck, he even hit the lion and the python!

 

"Yeah!!" Chopper cheered. "Go Luffy!"

 

Beaten and bloodied, the animals staggered to their feet.

 

"Still up for more, huh?" Luffy asked.

 

"Wait!" Chopper cried. "Hold up, Luffy!!"

 

"Huh?" Luffy replied. "How come?"

 

"Look!" Chopper answered.

 

Luffy looked at the animals, and saw that they were all bowing to him.

 

"Uh...why're they all bowing?" Luffy asked.

 

"It looks like you've earned their respect," Robin answered.

 

"Huh." Luffy murmured. "How about that?"

 

At that moment, the lion raised his head and growled a little.

 

"What's he saying?" Luffy inquired.

 

"He says 'We've never seen someone like you fight with such power'," Chopper translated, "'You are our boss, now.'"

 

"I am?"

 

"Yup."

 

Robin chuckled at this.

 

"Amazing how things turn out," she mused, "but then, that's Luffy for you."

 

"Uh-huh!" Chopper nodded. "He's so cool!"

 

"That, he is." chimed in the Great Eiichiro Oda.

 

"Oda!" Luffy exclaimed.

 

"To what do we owe the pleasure?" Robin inquired.

 

"Oh, not much," answered Oda, "Just thought I'd draw a portrait of you guys."

 

"Oh, cool!" Luffy exclaimed.

 

Oda set up an easel, a large sketch pad, and began his magic. Within 30 minutes, he was finished.

 

"Take a look," he said.

 

Oda presented his masterpiece to the group, and smiled at their positive reactions.

 

"Oh, man, I look AWESOME with a spear!" Luffy noted. "...Hey, can I get a spear?"

 

"Let's see what Nami says first," Robin answered.

 

"But she'll just say no," Luffy complained, "she never lets me have any cool stuff!"

 

"It's only because she doesn't want you to get hurt," Chopper explained, "Do you even know how to use a spear?"

 

"...Yes." Luffy answered.

 

"Luffy." Robin chided.

 

"...No." Luffy admitted.

 

"Thought so," Chopper added.

 

"Perhaps someday." Oda chimed in. "For now, Luffy...you just stay the way you are."

 

"Okay, Oda." Luffy replied. "I think I like myself the way I am, anyhow."

 

"That's good." Oda smiled.

 

"Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed. "Thanks!"

 

"Don't mention it." Oda replied. "Now then, how about we have lunch? My treat."

 

"Yeah!" Luffy cheered. "I'm starving!"

 

On that, Oda treated the others to lunch; they were having kitsune udon.

 

" _Umasou~!_ " Chopper exclaimed. "This tastes great!"

 

"Totally!" Luffy concurred.

 

"Thanks again, Oda," spoke Robin.

 

"You're welcome." Oda responded.

 

**THE END**


End file.
